HOW WE MET
by DivinElectriCharge
Summary: "You're so down to Earth and i'm up in The Stars, so show me the sea and i'll take you to Mars." Mercury
1. Who?

Suasana semakin buruk, anak panah berserakan dimana mana.. boboiboy dan kawan kawannya sudah mulai kewalahan dengan serangan serangan yang diberikan oleh robot berbusur panah itu

"aduh… bagaimana ini.." power sphera kecil berwarna kuning yang merupakan incarannya tampak bingung dan pasrah dengan keadaan

'PATS….'

 **A FANFICTION BY**

 **DIVINELECTRICHARGE**

" **HOW WE MET"**

 **DISCLAIMER : BoBoiBoy © MONSTA**

 **I ONLY OWN THIS IDEA, OC, AND NOTHING ELSE**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 1 : Who?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

'PATS…'

"Hah?"

Tiba tiba ada satu lagi anak panah yang nyaris mengenai robot pemburu itu kalau saja ia tak mengelak.

"Cih… meleset" desis seseorang dari balik semak

"Hey! Siapa disana?! Tunjukkan dirimu kalau berani!" seru si robot pemburu menantang

Orang itu hanya menyeringai dan kembali melepaskan beberapa anak panah sebelum akhirnya mengenai kaki besi robot itu, ia pun keluar dari semak dan menyibak _hood_ yang sempat menutupi sebagian wajahnya

"Eh?! MC?" Seru boboiboy dan fang, mereka tampak mengenali gadis yang sekarang hanya berdiri diatas tebing itu.

"kalian kenal dia?" Tanya ochobot.

Melihat si robot pemburu yang lengah, gopal mengambil kesempatan untuk mengubah badan besi robot itu menjadi bakul ikan rotan

"Haa! Silahkan cattus, kau kan suka bakul ikan~" goda gopal ke si kucing hijau pecinta bakul(?)

"ngeoww…." Dengan ragu, kucing itu berjalan mendekati si robot pemburu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia putar balik dan batal menghabisi abam pemburu itu.

Si robot mulai bangkit hendak menyerang balik tapi 'MC' dengan cepat muncul didepan robot itu dan memanahnya sampai mati (baca: rusak).

"kalian semua tidak apaapa?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menyimpan senjatanya kembali ketempat.

"ya, tapi… cattus bagaimana—eh?!" Balas ochobot, ia terkejut melihat cattus sudah dikelilingi oleh keluarga dan teman temannya yang terlihat senang.

"mereka berterima kasih dan minta maaf pada cattus.."ujar si robot kecil kuning kepada ochobot 

"fyuhh…. Tadi itu hampir saja…..eh? mana boboiboy dan fang?" gopal menyadari mereka suda tidak ada, padahal lima detik yang lalu masih ada disampingnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HWAAAA GAMAU GAMAU HWAAAA AKU GAMAU PULANG… TOLONGGG HWAAAAA" terdengar seseorang teriak dari kejauhan

"HEH, YANG NYURUH KAMU PULANG ITU SIAPA? ORANG CUMA MAU NANYA DOANG KOK" terdengar suara lain berbicara

"TERUS NGAPAIN NGEJAR SEGALA?"

"HABISNYA BARU MAU NGOMONG UDAH KABUR DULUAN…."

"…." Tiba tiba hening

Ternyata itu suara Fang, Boboiboy, dan MC sedang kejar kejaran disekitar rumah cattus…

"bilang dong daritadi.." fang dan boboiboy hanya tepok jidat mendengar balasan MC.

"memangnya kalian mau tanya apa?"

"kau sedang apa disini? Dan darimana kau tahu kita diserang? Terus darimana kau tahu kita ada disini?" Tanya fang bertubi tubi

"hey hey… satu satu dong… gimana jawabnya kalo diserbu kaya gitu.."

"oke oke….darimana kau tahu kita ada disini?" ringkas boboiboy

"aku tidak tahu… tadi aku Cuma tumpang lewat terus lihat ada si robot abam lagi nyerang sesuatu, terus aku samperin deh.." jelas MC

"hey hey ada apa ini? Aku nyari kalian tau daritadi..terus ini siapa?" gopal tiba tiba datang menghampiri mereka bertiga disusul ying, yaya, dan ochobot

"kalian ini hobi banget nanya bertubi tubi ya-"

"hehe… _sorry_ gopal..tadi kita udah keburu ngejar dia jadi ga sempet ngomong apa apa deh" ujar boboiboy sambil menunjuk MC

"ini siapa?" Tanya gopal lagi

"lebih baik kita kembali ke markas dulu baru nanti cerita disana…MC kau ikut kan?" jawab fang

"tentu."

"baiklah kalu begitu.. ayo kita kembali ke markas.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HEHEHEHEHE *bentur benturin kepala ke keyboard* INI APAAN**

 **HAI SEMUAH GIMANA? SERU GA/g**

 **SORRY KEPENDEKAN- ;;**

 **Note : MC itu anggap aja kalian (reader) :v jadi namanya bisa apa aja-**

 **Tapi nama dia dari aku adalah…liat di chap selanjutnya ya :v/digebok**

 **MERCI BEAUCOUP! ^^**


	2. Mercury and Trico

"Pssst…"

"Pssssssssssttttttt…."

"Pssssssstssttstsststtstssststsssst…"

"HEY BANGUNNN!" BoBoiBoy yang tadinya terkapar diatas meja tiba tiba tersentak duduk karena pipinya terus dicolek menggunakan sumpit oleh seseorang dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Apasih…." Ia mengusap matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

"…."

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH—"

.

.

" **HOW WE MET"**

 **DISCLAIMER : BoBoiBoy** **MONSTA**

 **I ONKY OWN THIS IDEA, OC, AND NOTHING ELSE**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2 : MERCURY AND TRICO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[[ 3 jam yang lalu ]]**

"Hahhh…. Akhirnya pulang juga…" kata Gopal sambil tangannya ke atas.

"Hey, nanti kita kumpul lagi ditempat biasa ya.." ajak BoBoiBoy, lalu ia dan yang lainnya kembali ke ruangan (atau kamar) masing masing untuk istirahat sebentar dan pergi ke tempat biasa mereka berkumpul.

.

.

.

.

"Hai semua!" terlihat MC datang dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari yang tadi.

Ia memakai kaus lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan _hoodie armless_ berwarna hijau _highlight_ dan celana berwarna cream serta boots dan sarung tangan berwarna hitam.

"Hai MC" sapa BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya kembali.

"Oh iya, kau belum jawab pertanyaan ku tadi.." kata Gopal membuka topik.

"Ermmm….pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa perkenalkan diri…..Nama asliku Mercury tapi kalian panggil aku MC aja…biar gak kepanjangan-..aku juga anggota TAPOPS, lebih tepatnya mata mata TAPOPS yang terbaik dari yang terbaik dari yang terbaik! Aku juga bisa nge- _hack if needed.._ _so be caution!_ Salam kenal!" ujar MC memperkenalkan diri/sambil membanggakan diri—.

"Wahh, Mercury? Seperti nama planet ya..hehe" kata Ying nyengir dan dibalas cengiran juga oleh MC.

"Kau juga punya kuasa?" Tanya Yaya.

"Ada! Aku bisa mengendalikan tanaman dan lingkungannya, aku juga bisa memanipulasi cahaya, dan aku juga bisa berubah menjadi binatang dan bicara dengan mereka!" kata MC lagi sambil memperlihatkan jam kuasanya.

"Waahh.. kau punya macam macam kuasa seperti BoBoiBoy ya?" ujar Yaya yang terlihat tertarik dengan jam kuasa MC.

"Tentu saja! Bahkan lebih kuat~" ledek MC dan melirik kearah BoBoiBoy.

"Hey!" yang disebut namanya langsung protes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" mereka semua tertawa bersama minus BoBoiBoy yang sekarang cemberut karna diledek.

Setelah puas bermain dan mengobrol, mereka kembali ke kamar masing masing meninggalkan BoBoiBoy yang entah-sedang-mengerjakan-apa sendirian.

Beberapa menit kemudian, MC kembali melewati ruangan itu dan melihat BoBoiBoy tertidur diatas meja dengan tidak elitnya. Ia pun mendapat bola lampu bersinar diatas kepalanya(?).

.

.

.

.

.

 **[[ Flashback End ]]**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH—" BoBoiBoy terkejut melihat sesosok makhluk hitam, besar, dan menakutkan/(emangnya jin :v)\\\ yang sekarang berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

GEDUBRAKKK…

Sampai jatuh terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Pffffttttttt…..WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" terdengar suara tertawa yang membahana(?) yang berasal dari punggung makhluk besar itu.

"MAKHLUK APA INI?!" teriak BoBoiBoy masih histeris + mengusap pantatnya yang mendarat dengan nahas di lantai.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH WAJAHMU TERLIHAT KONYOL BARUSAN WAHAHAHAHAHAH" MC masih tertawa 'ngakak' diatas punggung makhluk itu sampai akhirnya…..

GEDUBRAKKK…..

Tumbang juga—

"Ha rasain.. ngetawain aku lagi.." BoBoiBoy kembali cemberut karena menjadi korban keisengan MC.

"Aduhhh… sakit tau.. bukannya ditolongin.." kata MC ikutan cemberut.

"Biarin." Kata BoBoiBoy singkat. Uuuuu merajuk~ :v/hoy

"Ayolah… jangan ngambek dong XD"

"Biarin."

"Memangnya ini makhluk apa sih?" Tanya BoBoiBoy penasaran. Dasar tsundere../hoy

"Perkenalkan! Ini Trico! Dia ini rekan seperjuangan favorit aku! Kemana mana pasti selalu sama dia, dia baik, jadi gausah takut di gigit…" kata MC memperkenalkan teman berbulunya kepada BoBoiBoy.

"Benar nih dia gak gigit?" BoBoiBoy tampak masih kurang yakin dengan makhluk besar yang ada didepannya ini.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang jahil yang suka nipu?" ujar MC meyakinkan.

BoBoiBoy hanya memasang ekspresi datar yang bisa kita tebak ia berkata ' _jahilmu itu 150 kali lebih parah dari Gopal tahu_ '. Kurang lebih seperti itu..

"Masa sih?" ia pun mendekatkan tangannya ke makhluk besar itu hendak mengelus, tapi hal tak terduga terjadi

"ADAWWWWWWW SAKIT SAKIT!" makhluk itu tiba tiba mengigit tangan BoBoiBoy dan langsung melepaskannya kembali saat ia berteriak.

Teriakan BoBoiBoy yang lumayan keras mengundang perhatian Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang datang untuk melihat.

"Hey hey ada apa ini?" Tanya Fang menginterogasi.

"TADI KATANYA GAK GIGIT—" Teriak BoBoiBoy histeris sambil memandang kedua tangannya penuh duka/loh

"Dia gak pernah gigit aku kok.." balas MC polos.

"TENTU SAJA—" Teriak BoBoiBoy masih histeris

"Huhuhu… tangan ku.."

"Biar aku tebak.. pasti Trico gigit tangannya BoBoiBoy kan?" tebak Fang dengan wajah datar

Makhluk besar yang kini dicurigai sebagai tersangka hanya menggeleng dan mengeluarkan bunyi seperti membela diri.

"HAHAHAHA habislah kau BoBoiBoy… aku juga pernah seperti itu dan sakitnya bisa sampai 3 bulan!" kata Gopal sambil menakut nakuti BoBoiBoy. (me: *rewatch BoBoiBoy Galaxy episode 3*).

"APA?!" Teriak BoBoiBoy dramatis/hoy

"Kau ini Gopal, orang lagi kesusahan malah diketawain.." ujar Yaya menasehati.

"Mana ada sampai 3 bulan… 3 jam juga hilang sakitnya…" tambah Ying.

"Fyuh…untung saja… yasudah jadi ini gimana?" kata BoBoiBoy sambil memandang MC

"Hehe… iya iya.. Trico, ayo minta maaf!" titah MC kepada makhluk besar itu.

Trico pun langsung mengusap kepalanya penuh sesal ke tubuh BoBoiBoy tanda meminta maaf.

"Hmm.. iya iya aku maafin..tapi lain kali jangan asal gigit tangan orang lagi ya" kata BoBoiBoy sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala makhluk besar itu.

"Nah.. sudah kan? Kita makan yuk.. aku sudah lapar nih…" ajak Gopal sambil memegang perutnya

"Kau ini daritadi ngajak makan mulu.. kaya belum makan berhari hari aja" omel Fang

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" semuanya tertawa, termasuk Trico yang kini matanya sudah berubah menjadi kuning karena lapar saat Gopal bilang ia lapar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **YEYY~ CHAPTER 2 SUDAH SIAP~**

 **Oh iya, ngomong ngomong Trico itu hewan besar yang berkampung halaman di game The Last Guardian.. kalo mau tau bentuknya kaya gimana, silahkan cari di mbah gugel :v**

 **Ohiya, satu lagi… soal kuasanya MC itu hanya sekedar imajinasi asal asalan author belaka. Kesamaan nama, tempat, dan lain lain merupakan sebuah bentuk ketidaksengajaan/loh**

 **Note : nama Mercury Cuma bakal muncul kalo dia perlu menyebutkan nama aslinya jadi bakal jarang dipake~**

 **MERCI BEAUCOUP! ^^**


End file.
